The withered angel Assassination classroom
by djblackwolf
Summary: Class 3-E has got a new classmate this year. But she's not your typical run in the mill character that falls in love with Karma. She's much different and not in a good. Often keeping to herself, overtime will she show the class her secrets? (We know how these stories go, which means she will. But it's going to be a little different here) Rated M mainly for violence


Prologue

I walk along the sidewalk, eyes down, not speaking a word. Ignoring the silent whispers and the weird looks being sent my way.

_"Daddy mommy where are you?" _

I pause for a second before continuing to walk. Stop, I don't want to see this again.

_"Run! Get away from here!" _

_"But, daddy.." _

_"Run! Quickly! They're coming. Get your brother!"_

Don't remember, don't remember. Stop, stop, stop! Each step is getting harder and harder. Just take a deep breath and walk.

_Fire burning, rose petals fall everywhere. The gunshots are loud. I can't hear daddy anymore. But I know I have to hide for daddy's sake. Where's mommy? She isn't as strong as daddy, she might be trouble, I slowly walk back. _

_The noises, they're coming closer. No, no, no. Don't find me. Run, away from them. Yes, run to the forest and hide him. A bush, a tree... the bush! Good, he's hidden. I'm sorry, little guy. I place a name tag on him and he looks at me. His innocent blue eyes, I'm so so sorry. I place a finger on his mouth and shush him. My eyes soften for a second before I turn away. The voices are getting louder, I stand up. I have to run, away from him. Run, Shi! It hurts, it hurts but, I have to keep going. My left eye drips blood, my chest hurts, my left leg's on fire. Keep running, I repeat in my head. Just keep running, don't let them find him. Keep running. Voices yelling. Run, Shi, run! Ignore the pa..in..._

No more. I don't want to see the rest. A hand goes to my forehead, I stare down at the ground. There's blood, I look at my hand, blood dripping down. My hands are getting shaky, the blood it's not going away. I squeeze my eyes shut, take deep breaths. My eyes still closed, I take a step forward. Feeling the solidity of the ground, I open my eyes and walk forward. This time, I don't ignore the people because of their comments but because of the blood coated all over their bodies.

_I stared at the white ceiling above me. Where am I? I try to sit up, I can't. Why am I strapped down? What's going on!? Panic, worry, flood my system. Did they find him? Is he okay? Please, please, please, please, plea-_

_"What do you mean, couldn't find him! He's a baby for Christ's sake!" The shout is loud and I hear it clearly. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_Relief, thank God, they didn't find him. He's safe, but in the bushes. Please let someone find him and bring him up well. Please someone save our family's legacy. _

_People are coming into the room. What do they want? A doctor gives me a honey sweet smile. I glare, I was taught since I was young that it was completely fake. Seeing the glare, the lady's smile turns into a scowl. "Inject her with triple the dose." she says. Other doctors surround me and panic surfaces. What are they doing? No, no, no. Get away! One of them injects a needle and I scream. The pain is beyond anything I experienced before. The doctor winces at the scream but otherwise shows no emotion or reaction to my scream. He steps away, and another doctor steps up. I shake my head hurriedly, tears prick my eyes but it doesn't seem to affect the doctor as he injects more into my system. Another scream rips out of my throat. No! Why! Why is this happening?_

I give an involuntary shudder, even now I can remember the sharp sting of the needle and the immediate aftertaste of pain. I clench my fist, now's not the time to think about such things, I just need to finish this last mission and I can leave. Then I can leave her. Her...Such a despicable person, how was I so foolish as to believe I finally escaped and had freedom.

_I watched as he launched himself into the sky. Tears falling behind him, slowly fading away. I heard him whisper a "sorry", the word almost losing itself in the wind. My tentacles slowly came out and picked up the body, wanting to give her a proper burial. Behind me, I heard voices. Pesky scientists, my face turns into a scowl and my tentacles shot out and killed them all. I turned around, lifting her body up and bringing her with me, prepping the burial. Aunt Lucy greeted me at the exit. "Let's go dear," she said with a honey-sweet smile. I smiled and followed her after my tentacles finished the burial. _

I clench my fists, stupid. How was I not able to see behind such a fake facade? I took a deep breath. No, focus on the mission. My eyes are set as I look up at the hill, leading to the campus of 3-E. I can still remember when she assigned the mission to me. A sweet smile on her blood-red lips, she handed me a number of files. "_Kill the class of 3-E."_

**_Fin_**

_Hello, this is my first story on so I look forward to writing more. For this story, I would love to receive some feedback from all of you. Please tell me if you enjoyed it and don't worry if this chapter is kind of short. I can promise that you'll see longer chapters in the future. That's all for now. Thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
